darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Harss (old)
"The names Harss, Dark Harss. But you can call me Dark" Dark Harss is the current host of the Death Element. Appearance Dark is a white 18 year old male standing at 6'0". He has blue eyes and medium length black hair. He wears a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and long black pants. He wears black gloves on both hands and has his blade boots on his feet. His clothing is based off of Adam from the show RWBY, just a different color scheme and no rose emblems. Personality Dark Dark is charismatic and humorous while also being intelligent. But at times, he can be competitive towards others, and doesn't back down from a challenge. He is also very manipulative, able to convince people that he is not the one at fault and get people to do what he wants them to do, to a certain point. He also seems to not mind killing, and even has said that it is fun. Relationships Note: This is Dark talking, so personal pronouns apply. Alicia Harss Ice Queen? She's my cousin. She looks out for me and usually gets me out of trouble. She usually scolds me whenever she catches me pickpocketing, but I still love her. Max Crowcross Max? All I really knows about Max is that he is related to Alexis. He is, however, good in a fight. Alexis Crowcross Alexis? We are currently a couple. So yeah. Jitx Moonseer Jitx? I see him as a threat, as he had attempted to kill me. Enough said. Momo Tweedsley Momo? She isn't half bad. I don't really care if she can read my mind, there is nothing really deep in there that I don't want people knowing. Daniel A. Goodguy Daniel? He tried to kill me! I will never forgive him. As long as I live, he is as good as dead. Midnight Midnight? He is my cat. I sometimes forget about him from time to time, mostly because he is never in the place I think he is. Sylvan Hectus The wolf? He fixed my boots. He is okay. Christa Johnathon Christa? I saved her. So that is that. Liam Jordan Liam? He likes to stalk my cousin, and I heard that he attacked her. I don't like him very much. Mira Taer The cat lady? I know she's hostile when provoked, that is for sure, but she does like cats, as she was defending my cat from me. Probably because she is a Cat-Anthro. Maybe... Falaos Johnathon Falaos? He verbally accused my cousin for defending herself. I don't know what happened between them, but I am on her side. Strengths Dark has two main strengths that give him an edge in battle. They are listed below Speed "Try to keep up!" ~Dark Dark is a pretty fast individual, able to outrun many in a foot race. In battle, he can get more swings at his opponent. Reaction Time "No touchy" ~Dark Dark is very agile, able to dodge and block attacks with ease. Combine this with his speed, and you will have a tough time getting a hit on him. Weaknesses Though Dark has his strengths, he also has his weaknesses. They are listed below. Damage "Well, that hurt" ~Dark To keep his speed up, Dark wears little armor, making him weak against physical attacks. Non-Blade Weapons "Wow! Thanks! This'll look good when I sell it!" ~Dark Dark is complete garbage at using anything that is not a blade. If he is given an Axe, Bow, Spear, or any other weapon that is not a blade, he will most likely pawn it off for money. Competitiveness "I'm not backing down" ~Dark Dark is a very competitive individual. If presented with a challenge, he will most likely abandon the current objective to complete it. Aquaphobia "Um, how about we go around the river instead?" ~Dark Dark has a fear of deep water. He gets anxious around rivers, lakes, seas, and oceans. This is because he almost drowned in the river near Harknest as a kid. Skills Dark has a variety of different skills. They are listed below. Swordplay "And... Stabbed." ~Dark Dark has two Sword Styles. They are listed below Dark's Style Dark's personal style of swordplay combines his speed and his reaction time for fast swings and slices while also having quick and effective blocks and dodges. Rebecca's Style Dark will sometimes combine Rebecca's style into his own to make his attacks more unpredictable. He may even sometimes completely switch to Rebecca's style to throw off his opponent, but he won't do this very often as he hasn't fully mastered Rebecca's style. Pickpocketing "Steal from the rich and give to the me" ~Dark Dark is a master in the art of pickpocketing. He learned how to pickpocket when he was six, as he wasn't getting enough money to sustain himself from begging. Manipulation "What if I told you I didn't do it?" ~Dark Dark is a very good manipulator, able to lower prices for items at shops, and convince people that they want to fight him. Though this does not work 100% of the time, and sometimes ends up with him being kicked out of places. Stealth "What? Did I scare you?" ~Dark Dark happens to be a pretty stealthy individual, preferring to take a quiet approach to a situation rather then rushing into things. This also leads to startling people as people don't usually hear him coming. Weapons Self explanatory Eclipse "This sword will look great with your blood on it" ~Dark Dark's sword, called the Eclipse, is a custom made Chokutō sword that he made with help from his cousin, Alicia. The sheathe of the sword has the ability to shoot the blade out of the sheathe. The blade has a blue tint. Equinox "Stole it? No. Took it then afterwards asked the owner? Yes." ~Dark The Equinox is Rebecca Harss's sword. Dark acquired it after being thrown off of the same cliff she was thrown off of. Blade-Boots "These boots are a lot cooler than they look" ~Dark Dark's unique weapon, which are his Blade-Boots, are able to shoot out a blade from the boot. This acts kinda like a crossbow, except that it is from the boot and that it is a blade, not an arrow. Powers Dark has so far Activated one of his powers. When a power is activated, Dark's eyes will become red and a red aura will surround him. Kill Pain There are two versions of kill pain listed below Himself "Was that supposed to hurt?" ~Dark Dark has the ability to 'kill' pain inflicted on him. This power activates when Dark is in battle, giving him an edge over his opponent. Others "And, now you don't feel anything. You are welcome" ~Dark He can use kill pain to make others no longer feel pain as well. This activates... when Dark feels like it. Trivia *Dark is not the Darkness Elemental. **It would, however, be funny if he was. *Dark's appearance has changed about... 4-5 times. *Dark doesn't like dogs. He prefers cats. *This is the third time AYFFR has used the name Dark in an RP. **Fifth overall. *Dark's outfit is based off the character Adam Taurus from RWBY. His sword is based off of Wilt and Blush, the weapon that Adam uses. *Dark is the tallest Human Elemental and third Tallest Elemental overall. *Dark knows the Swordsmen Language despite not being a Swordsmen. **This is because Alicia taught it to him when he was young, saying that it could be their secret language. *A lot of people thought that Dark at one point had a wife. **This may have started when AYFFR said that Dark was going to meet up with his wife in Snowpoint. ***This was just a lie that AYFFR told to cover up the real bad thing that was going to happen to Dark. Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Death Category:Humans